Here Comes The Bride
by GoldenMarauder
Summary: How do you recover, when your future has left you?


**Disclaimer! I do not own anything associated with the Vampire Diaries. The character Makenna is the only thing I have rights to.**

**Rating: M for language that does not appear in this chapter.**

* * *

"There's a fine line between right and wrong, and an even finer one between wrong and terribly wrong. I don't know where we fall in those categories but we are so far past terribly wrong. But I can't seem to give you up. I'm addicted. I'm addicted to you, everything that you are, and everything that you will be. I try to tear myself away from you but I can't. I keep coming back; you keep drawing me back in. It's like I can't escape you, and for some reason I'm okay with that."

* * *

There's a certain anxiety that comes with getting married. You have your entire future resting on one day. And until you walk down that aisle you have no idea if your future is waiting for you there. And if it's not you can't even begin to imagine the devastation that washes over you, followed by the embarrassment, then lastly a mixture of shame and confusion. You'll spend hours a day wondering where exactly you went wrong, or what's wrong with you. And honestly, you'll find things. Any little flaw that you have will become apparent, even if it's not a flaw at all. You'll try so hard to come up for a reason why this happened, but truthfully it isn't your fault.

So allow me to paint a picture for you, of what exactly happened to me, and how I was lead to this point.

About four days ago I was on my way to happily ever after, or so I thought. I couldn't even begin to explain to you how nervous and happy I was. My future was in front of me. Minutes away, but for some reason that day I couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong, it sat as a tight ball in my stomach that no matter what I couldn't shake. My bridesmaids and best friends were excitedly chattering and commenting on how pretty everything was. But I wasn't paying any attention to them. I was watching the time tick by ever so slowly. The anticipation was almost too great for me to be able to handle. Then, after what felt like forever, my dad finally comes to the door, an uneasy smile on his face.

"He's running late." My dad said to me and I felt my stomach drop. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He was supposed to have been there before me.

Nervously I paced back and forth wringing my hands. Ten minutes then fifteen minutes passed and he still wasn't there. So I had to come to terms with the fact that he wasn't showing up. Every bride's worst nightmare. I wanted nothing more than to be able to cry until I just dried up. But I had to go out and tell my friends, my family, and his family what exactly is going on. I took in a deep breath and walked out of the room and straight down the aisle and turned to face my guest.

"Hi." I said "Uh, it looks like there won't be a wedding after all. I'm sorry." I finished right as my voice cracked. My chance at normal was completely gone. The room erupted into a lot of muttering as family members rushed me apologies hot on their lips. And during that, no one noticed that the doors had opened. Amid the crowd he stood there for a moment before I noticed him. Then he did an infuriating little smirk and wave, like he belonged here. And no it wasn't my dead beat fiancé. It was Damon Salvatore, and he was there to crash my wedding. I pushed past my family and practically marched up to him. Before Ieven really realized what I was doing I felt my hand connect with his face.

"Jerk!" I hissed at him and turned on my heel and began to storm away. But yet another nightmare happened, I tripped on my dress and was headed straight for the floor. But I was stopped before I could hit it. I was steadied on my feet and I backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!' I practically screamed at him. And then I became aware of how judgmental the entire room felt. Everyone was staring at me as I interacted with him. I knew this would become the explanation for why I was left at the altar, and I just couldn't handle it. I bolted from the church; the tears were hot on my cheeks.

And that's the story of what happened to me four days ago, not a single family member has contacted me since. Essentially Damon was there to crash my wedding in hopes that I'd just jump into his arms. And in those four days my would be husband hasn't contacted me, hasn't even come by to get his stuff. Oh what I wouldn't give to just be able to ask him why. But that chance won't ever happen so just like the last three nights, I'm left alone with my thoughts. So I crawl into my bed and let the tears over take me and cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite! Updates might be a little odd and spaced out since I have a lot I'm working on lately. And I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!


End file.
